powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Precise Strike
The power to land precise strikes on an opponent or object. Variation of Enhanced Strike. Also Called * Accurate/Exact Strike * Iaidō/Iai * Precise Attack * Gentle Blade (One Piece) Capabilities The user can land accurate and precise strikes on an opponent or object. Associations * Anatomical Intuition * Critical Impact * Enhanced Combat * Enhanced Dexterity * Enhanced Senses * Enhanced Strike * Enhanced Swordsmanship * Multi Strike * One Hit Kill * Pressure Point Intuition * Speed Cutting * Supernatural Dexterity * Weapon Proficiency Known Users Gallery Aizen Cuts Kokujou Tengen Myouou.gif|Sōsuke Aizen (Bleach) is a master swordsman who excels in precision. Retsu Unohana (Bleach) precision.jpg|Retsu Unohana's (Bleach) mastery of eight thousand styles of swordsmanship allows her to perform countless versatile sword techniques with deadly precision. Byakuya swordsmanship.gif|Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach) is a master swordsman, emphasizing on lethal precision to defeat enemies. Zenitsu's First Form's Thunder Breathing First Form - Thunderclap and Flash (Demon Slayer Kimetsu no Yaiba).gif|Agatsuma Zenitsu (Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba) Devil May Cry 4 SE Vergil Yamato Combo C.gif|Vergil's (Devil May Cry) Dark Slayer Style incorporates the superior precision of Iaijutsu. Capricorn Mugshot.jpg|Capricorn (Fairy Tail) can land quick and precise punches on his foes. Star Platinum's ORA!!! (JoJo).gif|Jotaro Kujo's Stand, Star Platinum (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Kyou Kai, the Best Kingdom.jpg|With the utmost control, Kyou Kai (Kingdom)... Kyou Kai, the Best 2 Kingdom.jpg|...displays her versatility as she kills Joshou of the Dojaku with deadly precision. Ou Hon's thrust.PNG|Ou Hon of the Gyoku Hou Unit's (Kingdom) style of Qiang/枪/Spear focuses on killing his opponents with pinpoint hits to vital spots. Enhanced Swordmanship by Mou Ten Kingdom.jpg|Emphasizing versatility and precision, Mou Ten of the Gaku Ka Unit's (Kingdom) swordsmanship... Mou Ten's Style 2 Kingdom.png|...targets... Mou Ten's Style 3 Kingdom.png|...the vital areas of his opponents with precise high-speed thrusts. Rin Ko's Assassinations 1 Kingdom.png|Rin Ko of the Four Heavenly Kings's (Kingdom) swordsmanship utilized deadly precision... Rin Ko's counter Kingdom.png|..., counterattacking an two prong from Shin and Ou Hon as he targets their valuable spots... Rin Ko's Strike Kingdom.png|...later, crippling Shin's forearm. Fu Tei vs. Shin Kingdom.png|With considerable flashy results, Fu Tei of Zhao's (Kingdom) targets his opponent's vital areas with precision slashes. Kitari's Sword Kingdom.png|Kitari (Kingdom) displays her Mera Clan's style of swordsmanship... Kitari's Sword 2 Kingdom.png|...as she cripples Bunen with each one of her swings during their duel. File:Gentle_Fist.PNG|Neji Hyuga (Naruto) uses Gentle Fist to strike precisely internal points to disable his opponents. File:Naruto_Wind_Style_-_Rasenshuriken.gif|Naruto Uzumaki's (Naruto) Wind Release: Rasenshuriken strikes at cellular levels, severing the opponent's ability to mold chakra. Mifune defeats Hanzo.png|With tremendous skill and dexterity in Iaidō, Mifune (Naruto) perfected his swordsmanship to the point of killing enemies without directly drawing blood on his blade. Mihawk, the world's greatest swordsman.gif|Dracule Mihawk's (One Piece) supreme swordsmanship is emphasized on refined brute force, supplementing power with precise subtlety. Brook freezing slash.GIF|Brook's Gentle Blade (One Piece) swordsmanship emphasizes graceful precision. Zoro Ittoryu Iai.gif|Roronoa Zoro's Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson/Lion Song (One Piece) Law Gamma Knife.png|Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece) using Gamma Knife to aim for Doflamingo's internal organs. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Common Powers